Difficult
by Amnesia Nymph
Summary: Michiru's parents come for a visit, unaware of the fact Michiru isn't just dating a woman, she's dating two! How will they react when they find out? More important, will they approve of their daughter's unusual life style? HarukaSetsunaMichiru
1. Part one

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters.

I've split this story in two parts simply because I kind of dislike long oneshots. I know it sounds strange but in my opinion it always gets messy when I try to write something that's over 4000 words. Probably because I have the feeling I'm repeating myself. Therefor, two parts. This is the first one. Let me know what you think of it so far!

Summary : Michiru's parents come for a visit, unaware of the fact Michiru isn't just dating a woman, she's dating two! How will they react when they find out?

Pairing : HarukaSetsunaMichiru

* * *

**Difficult**

**Part one**

**by**

**Amnesia Nymph**

* * *

Michiru took a deep breath before nodding. She was holding the phone in one hand while playing nervously with her a strand of her hair with the other. ''Yes. I understand. Ofcourse.'' She mumbled into the phone. She tried her best to hide her irritation but she obviously failed to do so. ''No ofcourse not. Just haven't slept much last night.'' She lied. ''Ok. I'll see you then.'' For a moment she remained silent as if listening to the person on the other side of the line. ''Alright. Good evening.'' And with that Michiru finally hung up. 

She sighed while looking down at the phone with a confused look on her face. ''I can't believe her!'' She yelled in frustration. With that she turned around and made her way back into the livingroom. On the couch sat Haruka with Setsuna on her lap. They were kissing passionately and for a moment Michiru was about to forget all her frustration. Then when the other two noticed her they pulled back.

Garnet eyes and emerald eyes met blue ones. Michiru just looked away and walked over to the couch as well. Without any further warning or words to be spoken she fell down on it while convering her head with her hand. ''What's wrong, love?'' She heard Setsuna say.

When she didn't reply Setsuna looked at Haruka with a worried look in her eyes before crawling off her lover's lap. She was now sitting next to Michiru who seemed to be on the verge of breaking down into tears. ''Love,'' She tried again while putting her hand around the aqua haired girl. ''What's wrong? Who was on the phone?''

Haruka also stood up and sat down on the other side next to Michiru. She had never seen Michiru like this before. Usually she was always smiling and happy. It was always Michiru who cheered them up when they felt down. It was simply unusual to see Michiru in this state. ''Are you alright?'' The tomboy tried as she pulled Michiru's hands down so she could look at her lover's face.

When they saw the hurt yet angered look in Michiru's eyes they immidiately knew something was terribly wrong. ''Alright,'' Haruka hissed. ''Who was it because I'm seriously going to beat that person to pulp.''

Michiru smiled a bit. ''Don't do that Ruka.'' With that she took Haruka's hand in her own. With her other hand she held on tight to Setsuna's hand.

''Who was one the phone?'' Setsuna tried again, this time a bit more gentle. She was very aware of the fact that whoever it was had really upset Michiru.

The aqua haired girl took another deep breath before releasing her lovers hands. ''My mother.'' She finally admitted. ''She and my father are coming over for dinner in a few hours. I don't even know what to prepare and what to do about it. I mean, they don't know about the two of you. They've disliked Haruka the moment they met her and, I just don't understand. Why would they suddenly decide to contact me. I haven't spoken to them in months.''

Setsuna just looked at Haruka with a questioning look in her eyes but then she focussed on the frustrated girl again. ''Calm down, Michi. They're not worth the trouble. If you want I can cook dinner and wear a maid's outfit or something. I'll pretend to be your maid. Or I could just go out and take Haruka with me for the evening.''

''No!'' Michiru yelped, quickly clinging onto Setsuna as if she was afraid of losing her. After taking a few deep breaths she had calmed down again and released the green haired woman again. ''I want the two of you to stay. I won't lie to my family. I won't hide my feelings for the two of you just because they wouldn't be able to accept it.''

''If that's what you want.'' Setsuna whispered before placing a small kiss on her lover's forehead. ''Don't worry about it then. Everything will be fine. Haruka and I will stay here and support you. No matter what.''

''Thanks.'' Michiru said although her smile had faded again.

Haruka smiled a bit. ''Besides,'' She was now looking at Setsuna. ''When she said her parents disliked me. That was an understatement. They hate me.''

''I won't even ask.'' Setsuna chuckled. Slowly she got up again. ''I'd better start with dinner. Did she tell you at what time she'd be arriving?''

''Around 8pm.'' Michiru replied, looking rather depressed at this point. Were her parents really that bad?

''Alright. We've got two hours to get everything done then.'' Setsuna stated. She was now looking at Haruka with a firm look in her eyes. ''You clean up the bedrooms and the rest of the house just in case they decide to stay for the night. Usually parents have the intentions so stay longer than wished for.''

''Why me?'' Haruka complained. ''You know that whenever I try to clean something up it ends up like a complete mess.''

Setsuna rolled her eyes jokingly. ''That's because you manage to either seduce me, Michiru or both of us into having sex with you. We always knock over everything that's in our way. And that's exactly the reason why you're cleaning the house. With me in the kitchen and Michiru getting dressed and ready for the confrontation with her parents you won't have a single body to touch.''

''Good point.'' Haruka thought about it for a moment.

Finally Michiru let out a giggle. ''You two are too much.''

''Don't you love it?'' Haruka mused before pulling Michiru closer to her and started to kiss her way down from Michiru's cheek to her neckline. Her hands already started to massage Michiru's breast.

''There you go again.'' Setsuna sighed.

''What?'' Slowly Haruka pulled away again and quickly stole a kiss from the aqua haired beauty. ''I was just trying to cheer her up.''

''Right.'' Setsuna laughed slightly. ''Now get up. If you really want to cheer Michiru up then make sure tonight will go flawless.''

''Fine.'' Haruka took a deep breath, pretending to be going through a rough time before getting up again. Quickly before Setsuna could say anything else she pressed her lips together with Setsuna's. ''But remember,'' She started as she pulled back. ''Both of you owe me big time.''

''Tonight.'' Setsuna promised. Her reply seemed to be enough for Haruka because before she could say anything else Haruka had already made her way out the livingroom to collect a few bags, a broom and other stuff she found nessesary to use for the 'big' clean up.

When the green haired woman heard Haruka walk up the stairs she gazed back at Michiru. ''Are you going to be alright?'' She hesitated for a moment. ''I understand if you'd rather not tell your parents about me.''

Michiru smiled a bit but then shook her head. ''Don't say such things. I'm sure they'll like you once they get to know you. They're just so old fashioned. They don't like what they don't know or aren't familiar with. Besides I'm not ashamed of you Setsuna. I love you.''

''I love you too.'' The taller woman replied before bending down to kiss Michiru. At first the kiss remained innocent but when Michiru put her arms around the other's neck in order to pull her closer the kiss somehow had gotten more passionate as well. Before she even realised it Setsuna found herself sitting on top of Michiru just like she had been sitting on Haruka's lap earlier.

They pulled away for a slight second to look at each other but then they pressed their lips together again. One of Setsuna's hands which had been resting on Michiru's shoulder now made its way down, resting on her breast. Upon doing this she could feel Michiru react beneath her by opening her mouth for the other's tongue to enter. As she started to massage Michiru's left breast she let Michiru's tongue explore her mouth all over again.

For a moment it seemed like nothing would ever come of the whole cooking thing until they heard someone behind them clear their throat. In shock both girls looked up at the blonde tomboy. Michiru seemed relieved. It was as if she had been expecting her parents. ''As much as I enjoy watching the two of you...'' Haruka paused for a moment while holding up an empty back. ''We've got stuff to do remember. Safe your energy for tonight.'' The last part was accompanied by a wink.

''She's right.'' Setsuna admitted much to her dismay. ''We should start actually doing something.''

''We are,'' Michiru giggled. ''I was about to make love to my girlfriend.''

''I know love. I know.'' Setsuna replied. With that she placed another small kiss on Michiru's lips before getting up again. She turned around to face Haruka, staring at the tomboy with an amused as well as irritated look on her face. ''Thanks Tenoh.'' And without saying anything else she pressed her lips against Haruka's cheek before walking into the kitchen.

''What did I do?'' Haruka wondered, noticing the tone of sarcasm in the green haired woman's voice. Michiru just shook her head in amusement. Sometimes Haruka could be really sex driven but she seemed to be serious about meeting Michiru's parents again. The last time Haruka had met them had also been the first time. From the moment they found out Michiru was dating with Haruka they had decided to make the blonde's life a living hell.

And even though Michiru had tried to make it clear that Haruka was female by refering her as a 'she' or 'her' a lot of times when it wasn't nessasary, her parents still hadn't figured out Haruka's real gender. ''Ruka, how do you think they'll react.''

Haruka thought about it for a moment. ''As parents I guess. I mean, you've met my folks and you wouldn't believe it but they acted the same like your parents when they found out their precious daughter was only interested in dating the same gender. They freaked and tried to ignore it. And now they're ok with it. I guess they thought it was just a fase or something like that. Now they almost call me every week to ask me, you and Setsuna to come over for a visit. They seem to really have accepted it.''

''But your parents are nice and loving. So unlike mine. It's like they want me to be perfect.''

''And you are perfect.'' Haruka reassured her lover. ''Don't worry too much. Just like I told you. They just need to accept the fact that you're not interested in men.''

Michiru nodded. ''You're right but that still doesn't change the fact I'm nervous about tonight.''

''Everything will be fine.'' Haruka stated. ''As long as your mom won't start another conversation with me about her wanting to have grand children. I hate it when she does that. It's like she very well knows I won't be able to give her those damned grand children.''

''I'm sorry.'' Michiru whispered, catching Haruka off guard.

''For what?''

''For my mother's behaviour. Not to mention my father when he comes here. It's like he wants to take you away from me. I don't want them to come between the three of us. I'm happy the way we are.''

''Stop thinking about that.'' Haruka paused for a moment before throwing the empty bag on the ground. ''They won't come between us. They could never do that. Our love is too strong and you very well know that it's true. Just think the best of it. It won't be that bad in the end.''

''Promise?''

''Promise.'' Haruka whispered as she extended a hand. Michiru greatfully took it and let Haruka pull her off the couch right into her arms. Haruka placed a small kiss on Michiru's forehead before pulling away again. ''Now why don't you take a nice warm shower and forget about your worries for a moment.''

''I should be helping you or Setsuna in the kitchen.'' Michiru tried but Haruka's mind was set.

''Go and take a shower.'' She demanded, using a tone in her voice that left Michiru with no other option but to obey.

''Alright then. But after that I'll help you and Setsuna clean up the house.'' The aqua haired girl said.

----

Setsuna who was busy cutting carrots into small pieces took a deep breath before staring out of the window. It was already getting dark outside. Usually about this time she, Haruka and Michiru would sit on the couch, crawl together and watch television together while enjoying each other's company. She hadn't even met Michiru's parents but she had already started to dislike them with a certain passion.

Not only because they had ruined her perfect friday night but also because of the way they affected Michiru. Never before had she seen Michiru act so distant and scared. It was simply unlike her to be like that.

It had been two years ago since the senshi had fought against Galaxia and with that finished their last battle. At least, their last battle until Crystal Tokyo. At first Setsuna had disliked the idea of being free for at least another couple of years without a goal in life. Without something to do and reach for. Surely she could lead a normal life now but what was there to do for her?

Even though she was one who always knew everything that was going to happen in the future she hadn't been able to predict the twist in her life. One evening she had felt so lonely that she had visited Haruka and Michiru for some comfort. She ended up telling them how she was feeling and much to her surprise they were able to comfort her. Never before had she ever shared much of how she was feeling. She had always remained the quiet woman but that night she had changed that completely.

She had finally opened up to her two fellow senshi.

A few weeks later Haruka and Michiru had invited her over for dinner. The whole morning and afternoon she had been feeling strange, mistaking it for being sick instead of seeing it as some sort of sign. A sign that everything was going to change. Not only for her but also for the other two senshi.

She smiled bitterly when she remembered how she had almost called Michiru and Haruka to tell them she wasn't going to make it because she wasn't feeling well. Thank god she had gone to see them after all. Or else she wouldn't have known what or where she would've been right now. That night Haruka tried to kiss her when Michiru had excused herself from the table because she had to use the bathroom.

At first Setsuna had protested but eventually she had given into Haruka's charms and replied to the kiss. When Michiru came back again both her as Haruka pretended like nothing had happened. Ofcourse Setsuna hadn't been aware of the fact Michiru had seen everything and that it had been just a set up. A few minutes later Setsuna had felt a hand on her knee that slowly had started to move up.

Ofcourse she thought it to be Haruka but when she thought about it she realized it was impossible. Haruka was sitting on the other side of the table! From that moment on she just knew what was going on. She pretended not know though. And to be honest she still didn't remember much of that night but she did remember waking up next to Haruka and Michiru.

No questions were to be asked afterwards. From that point they simply had been together.

A loud knock on the door caused her to snap out of her thoughts again. In shock she turned around to face Haruka.

''They're here...''

**To Be Continued...**


	2. part two

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters.

A/N: Once again, A special thanks goes out to everyone who reviewed. I have to admit that I'm still curious about the amount of people who like this pairing. Anyway, I hope you'll like the second and last part to this story. Let me know what you think!

I've split this story in two parts simply because I kind of dislike long oneshots. I know it sounds strange but in my opinion it always gets messy when I try to write something that's over 4000 words. Probably because I have the feeling I'm repeating myself. Therefor, two parts. This is the second one.

Summary : Michiru's parents come for a visit, unaware of the fact Michiru isn't just dating a woman, she's dating two! How will they react when they find out?

Pairing : HarukaSetsunaMichiru

* * *

**Difficult**

**part two**

**by**

**Amnesia Nymph**

* * *

A loud knock on the door caused her to snap out of her thoughts again. In shock she turned around to face Haruka. ''They're here...'' The tomboy said with a strange look on her face which Setsuna had never seen before. 

She giggled. ''They can't be that bad. And don't make it sound like we're about to get attacked by a couple of vampires or something like this. It are just Michiru's parents. This isn't a horror movie.''

''Just wait until you get to know them.'' Haruka whispered upon hearing voices coming from the livingroom. ''Besides, you could compare those people to vampires. They just don't suck your blood, they suck the life out of you. Hence the fact that when I met Michiru she was a lifeless doll.''

''Don't call my girlfriend a doll.'' Setsuna mocked before straightening up. ''Now, let me meet those so called life sucking vampires first before I start making assumptions.'' With that she brushed past her lover and walked into the livingroom. She was amazed by the looks Michiru's parents were giving her. They were looking at her as if they had seen an alien or something like that.

''Good evening.'' Setsuna said, trying her best to sound polite and ignore the looks on their faces after she walked in.

''Good evening.'' The woman spoke, obviously Michiru's mother. She had aqua coloured hair as well. Michiru's father on the other hand had black hair which made it clear from who Michiru had inherited her hair and looks. ''I'm Mika Kaioh and this is my husband Masashi. We're Michiru's parents. A pleasure to meet you.'' The woman paused for a moment when Michiru walked into the livingroom as well. ''Michiru failed to inform us about you though.''

''Oh right,'' Michiru blushed. ''This is Setsuna, she's...'' She obviously was having a hard time right now.

''A close friend.'' Setsuna said instead of finishing Michiru's sentence. She hadn't even really gotten to know Michiru's parents but she knew enough now. They weren't ready for the truth yet. Maybe they should be getting to know her better. After all, Haruka's warnings hadn't done them much good either. ''Setsuna Meioh.'' She added before shaking both Mika's as Masashi's hand. ''Nice to meet you. And I just arrived here so Michiru was unaware of me coming here herself. I should've called first.''

''Setsuna..'' Michiru tried but once again Setsuna cut her off.

''I know, Michi. I know.'' She whispered, causing Michiru's parents to eye her suspiciously as if she was some kind of dangerous criminal. Before they could ask anything however a voice interrupted them from doing so.

''Ah, Mika and Masashi. What a nice surprise.'' Haruka said, trying her best not to sound all too sarcastic. She very well knew she couldn't ruin this evening by showing Michiru's parents just how much she hated them.

''Haruka.'' Masashi said, sound as bitter as she remembered.

''Nice to see you too.'' Mika greeted the tomboy. Her words almost sounded like she meant it, hadn't she been rolling her eyes while saying it.

Setsuna couldn't help it but giggle upon seeing this. Well, Michiru's parents certainly didn't like Haruka. It made her wonder what Haruka had been doing exactly to ruin their opinion about her that much. Maybe it was better not to know. With that she looked up at her aqua haired lover who stared back at her with a paniced look in her eyes.

All Setsuna could do was just give her lover a reassuring smile. She wanted to hold her girlfriend closely and tell her everything was going to be fine but she knew she couldn't do that right now. Michiru's parents were suspicious enough as it was. Besides, they were just staying for dinner and probably a bit longer after that. But the night would eventually end.

At least, she hoped. She knew for a fact that a few minutes could seem like hours when you were having anything but a good time. Of course that was utter bullshit. Time didn't go slower at all, it just seemed like it. ''Why don't we all sit down around the dinner table. Michiru had been preparing dinner ever since I arrived here.'' She then suggested.

''How nice.'' Mika stated, looking up at her daughter. ''What did you make?''

''Uhm...'' The aqua haired girl stammered. She had no idea of what Setsuna had been cooking while she was helping Haruka clean up the house.

''Rice, soup, salad and sashimi.'' Setsuna said instead of waiting for Michiru to lie herself out of this one. Immediately Mika gazed back at the green haired woman. ''At least, that's what I think I saw.''

''T-that's right.'' Michiru stammered, sending Setsuna a thankful look. She still wasn't happy about the whole 'friend' act though but she decided to wait until she, Haruka and Setsuna were alone. She really didn't want this night to be ruined anyway. All she wanted was for it to be over as soon as possible. No one said anything after that and everyone just walked over to the dinner table and sat down. Except for Michiru and Setsuna who decided to put the food on a plate.

Quickly both women walked into the kitchen, closing the door behind them. ''I can't do this Setsuna.'' Michiru whispered. ''Why did you lie anyway?''

''We can always tell them later. Let's just work on them getting to know and like me first. Besides, you didn't really look like you were ready for their reaction.'' Setsuna whispered, pulling her girlfriend in a tight hug.

''I'm sorry.'' Michiru sighed. ''But did you see how they're treating Haruka?''

Setsuna laughed. ''Whatever their reason might be, I'm still sure Haruka was responsible and deserved it. Don't worry about it.''

''They'll disown me.'' Michiru said, her voice betraying that she was on the verge of breaking down into tears. She really wanted to tell her parents about Setsuna but she was too scared to do it even though she had said she would.

''Maybe some other time.'' Setsuna said while stroking her lover's back. ''Now don't worry about it. I don't mind at all. I'll be your little secret. For now. Alright?'' Michiru pulled away a bit to look into her lover's eyes. Then after a few more moments she nodded.

''Alright.'' She repeated although she wasn't proud of herself right now. She felt like she had just betrayed Setsuna.

''Now let's get that food on a plate and hurry back in there before they suck out Haruka's last bit of life.'' The green haired woman said before pulling away completely and turning around to face the counter. She had to admit that she felt kind of hurt by Michiru's choice and fear but she understood very well that this was very different to Michiru than it was to her. To her those people in her livingroom were just strangers. To Michiru they were her parents, her family and the people she loved and raised her. There was a huge difference between those two things.

''Suck out her life?'' Michiru repeated, not understand what Setsuna meant.

The taller woman turned back to face Michiru and placed a small kiss on her lips before smiling. ''Long story.'' She finally replied before opening a small drawer and took some plates, knives and forks out of it.

''Better put those knives back.'' Michiru said jokingly. ''Before Haruka decided to make little holes in my parents' skin.'' Setsuna just laughed. She didn't know how Michiru managed to make jokes at a time like this, certainly not in her position but she liked how Michiru tried her best not to show too much of her doubts and fears.

---

''So,'' Masashi started as she eyed Haruka carefully. They were still waiting for Michiru and Setsuna with the food. ''Are you still planning on staying with my daughter even though you'll ruin her life by doing so?''

Haruka raised an eyebrow and looked at Mika who seemed to hold the same question as her husband. ''I don't think I'm ruining Michiru's life by loving her. I think it are the people who aren't accepting her who are making things hard on her.'' Haruka replied, amused by the annoyed looks the Kaioh's were giving her. She knew they didn't like it when she said those things, especially since they knew she was reffering to them.

''Two women can't love each other.'' Masashi hissed. ''Only in a friendly matter but not as lovers. Girls miss certain parts when it comes to that. You can't even give me a grand child.''

''Aren't we being a little selfish?'' Haruka mused although she started to found it harder to restrain herself from jumping on top of the man and start choaking the life out of his veins.

Mika smiled a bit. ''No, you are being selfish Haruka. After all, ever since Michiru was a little girl she has been dreaming of becoming a mother. But now she's with you that's simply impossible.''

Haruka clenched her fists. Mika always knew exactly how to hit the right spot. She knew how to make Haruka angry and that was something the blonde hated about her. She was using her insecurities against her. ''She never mentioned such a thing,'' Haruka paused for a moment. ''And I'm not forcing her to stay with me. If she wants to be with a man then she's free to go. She knows that but she's still here.''

''That's because she's a soft-hearted girl. She doesn't want to hurt your feelings.'' Masashi stated.

Haruka rolled her eyes. ''You're good at making things sound like you want them to be. Face the reality, dude. Your daughter is a lesbian and that's it.''

''She's just being misguided.'' Masashi shot back. ''You're just a fase and nothing else.''

''A long lasting fase if you ask me.'' Haruka corrected the black haired man. ''We're together for a long time now. Besides she seems to like it when I...''

''Don't!'' Mika yelped, knowing what Haruka was going to say.''

''Am screwing her.'' Haruka finished anyway. If Mika wasn't ashamed to use any type of way to annoy, irritate and push her away than she surely wouldn't be holding back either.

Masashi wanted to get up, walk over to Haruka and beat her up but her was cut off by a voice that came from the kitchen. All three of them looked up. A few seconds later both Michiru and Setsuna came walking out of the kitchen as each one of them held two trays of food. ''Dinner is served.'' Michiru stated as she put the trays down in the table.

She could see how both Mika and Haruka looked down at the food as her father kept staring at her with a disaproving look on his face as if to say 'you've failed us'. She tried her best to ignore it but found it easier said than done. Somehow it really pained her to see her parents act like this just because she had decided to love a woman. To love Haruka. She couldn't even imagine what would happened if they would ever find out about Setsuna.

''Let's eat.'' Setsuna suggested when she also noticed the look on Masashi's face.

After that the conversation had gotten awefully quiet. Everyone just decided to eat their dinner before getting to the part everyone tried so hard to afford. Even though Mika and Masashi had only been here for less than thirty minutes they had already noticed that something was out of place. They had known from the moment they saw Setsuna.

Michiru was acting too distant and too hesitant in Mika's opinion which was very unlike her daughter. Michiru hadn't always been straight forward when it came down to talking to her parents about certain things but this didn't mean that Mika was too blind to notice anything. She just wondered if it was her or if Masashi had noticed it as well.

They remained like this for over an hour. All of them tried their best to eat as slowly as possible. It was as if they were afraid to talk. Masashi was the first to break the silence though by dropping his fork on his plate and staring right into Setsuna's eyes. The green haired woman had to admit that the man was making her feel rather nervous. There was just something about the look he was giving her.

''So,'' He paused for a moment, making sure he had everyone's attention. It seemed like he was on to something and wanted to push the three young women into a corner until they had no other option but to confess. Michiru was sure he had no idea what he was expecting himself either though. ''Setsuna.'' He somehow managed to make it sound like her name was some sort of insult. ''What do you do for a living?'' Masashi didn't even bother to pretend as if he really cared.

It made Haruka wonder what he was really up to. Not like she cared or anything, that man should be watching himself because she wasn't going to tolerate his behaviour towards both her lovers any longer. ''Watch your tone.'' She hissed.

Masashi just glared back at her for a couple of seconds before focussing on Setsuna again, completely ignoring the blonde tomboy. ''Well?''

''I'm a teacher.'' Setsuna replied politely.

Mika had to admit that she was amazed by the fact the green haired woman managed to remain calm after hearing her husband's tone. Maybe she hadn't noticed it? Next to her she could hear Masashi grunt, obviously annoyed with something. She couldn't blame him though. There was something about Setsuna that made her feel very well aware that her reason for being here was far from just a friendly visit.

''You are aware of the fact Michiru is still in college, are you?'' The black haired man asked, eying Setsuna carefully. ''Are you her teacher or something.''

Setsuna wasn't sure whether to reply truthfully or not but in the end she ended up nodding. ''Yes sir.''

''Isn't it illegal to be involved with students?'' Masashi went on. Almost it looked like he was aware of their relationship but after giving it a second thought Setsuna realized he was talking about 'involved' in a completely friendly based way.

''Why are you making it sound like she's the enemy?'' Haruka suddenly asked after a few minutes of silence and hesitation. ''If anyone cares, it's me you don't like. Don't take it out on Setsuna.''

Michiru who had been quiet the whole time finally looked up at her blonde girlfriend. She knew Haruka meant well but she wasn't making the situation any better like this. After all, she shouldn't be just sitting there and listening how her father was slowly pushing Setsuna into a corner. Why couldn't they just be normal parents? Anyway, she would have to confess herself.

''Don't like you?'' Masashi laughed. ''Who ever gave you the idea I don't like you? I hate you!''

Haruka shrugged. ''It's not like you're my favourite either so get that smirk off of your face.''

''Ruka.'' Both Michiru and Setsuna said in unison earning the attention of both Haruka as Michiru's parents.

''So, she's calling you 'Ruka as well?'' Masashi's smile grew wider. ''What's this about?''

''It's just a nickname.'' Haruka defended herself. She really couldn't stand this guy! ''Besides, why would you care when you can't even seem to understand that you're in my house, insulting my 'friend' and my girlfriend, I can throw you out whenever I want. So, stop worrying about my damned nicknam...''

She was cut off by Michiru. ''Ruka, that's enough.'' Immediately Haruka shut her mouth again. ''Mother, Father... I'm really not sure about why you came here but I really can't stand here and just watch you insult Setsuna. Just like Haruka said, you're in our house and you should be acting as any other guest would.''

Mika opened her mouth to say something but then closed it again, completely in shock. Never before had Michiru ever raised her voice in front of them. It made her feel quite aware of the fact she should be watching her back before she would lose Michiru. In her opinion she would give Haruka what she wanted by doing that. She had never liked Haruka because she had the feeling the blonde was stealing her daughter and slowly pulled her away from Michiru.

''You should watch it.'' Masashi hissed. ''You're my daughter and you will act like it. This is not how we raised you. If you want to yell then yell at Haruka but not at the people who put you on this earth.'' He paused. ''Have a bit more understanding. We come from a wealthy family and are surrounded by people who constantly talk about how their sons and daughters get married and have childeren. What do you expect us to tell them? That our child is a dyke and is dating some freak butch? That we can't have any grand childeren and...''

''Shut up.'' Suddenly a voice yelled causing everyone to look up at Setsuna. She clenced her fists while staring down at the black haired man with an angered look on her face and in her eyes. If looks could kill, Masashi would've died a painful death over more than three times now. ''How dare you to insult Michiru like that. For people who grew up in a wealthy environment you surely have a rude way of putting things. I have no other words to say besides that you lack sense of understanding and love.''

Masashi opened her mouth upon seeing the green haired woman calm down but Setsuna was one step ahead of him. ''Don't tell Michiru she has no respect for you because it's you who hasn't got any respect. You treat her like dirt simply because she isn't doing exactly what you're telling her to do. Well news flash, she isn't a robot or something like it. She is a human being with her own feelings, emotions, will and weakness. If she chooses to love Haruka then so be it.''

Michiru tried her best not to cry after hearing those words. She should've been the one saying that but mostly she was happy because Setsuna, who was usually very quiet and reserved, stuck up for her like that. Maybe it was time for her to finally open her mouth as well. If there was a better moment to be honest to her parents she didn't know anymore.

''What gives you the right..'' Masashi started but once again he was cut off. This time by Michiru.

''No. It's enough.'' She whispered. ''Setsuna is right and I even have to admit that Haruka is right too.'' She slightly blushed before looking away for a few seconds. She didn't want to face them. She knew she had to though so turned back again. ''The truth is, Setsuna is my lover.''

Mika went wide eyed and so did her husband but it didn't seem to have completely sunken in yet. She opened her mouth to ask something but Michiru beat her to it. ''And so is Haruka,''

The upcoming minutes that were spend in an uncomfortable silence were living hell to Michiru. She, ofcourse, was relieved when she saw her father open his mouth to speak. ''I understand. We're done here.'' With that he stood up and gestured Mika to follow him.

''W-what?'' Michiru stammered in shock. This wasn't what she had been expecting, this wasn't what she wanted.

''That's it? You're just leaving?'' Haruka raised an eyebrow but didn't seem to be bothered with it.

Instead of replying Mika just stood up from her seat as well and followed her husband to the door that led to the hall. ''Thanks for dinner.'' She said before turning around, leaving the other three woman behind.

''Wait a second. What kind of cowards are you?'' Setsuna hissed. Both Masashi and Mika stopped but didn't turn around just yet. ''Are you really the type of people who will turn their backs against their own daughter because you dislike her way of living? If she's happy, then what should it matter?''

Mika turned around with tears in her eyes. ''What do you know? You don't have childeren and you'll never have. You wouldn't understand!''

''I don't need to understand. All I know is that if I had a daughter I would want her to be happy no matter what. Even if she decides to date ten guys or women at the same time. Even if she decided to become a prostitute. Damn, I'll even let her become a guy if she wanted. It doesn't matter. In the end you and I are just the same. Flesh and bones. Besides, you can disown her all you want. It won't stop her blood from flowing through your veins.''

''You talk about it as if it's that easy. You could never understand.'' Masashi added to his wife's earlier statement.

Haruka shook her head, putting an arm around Michiru and pulling her closer in the process. ''You know what, leave.'' She hesitated for a moment when she felt Michiru's eyes on her. ''I seriously wouldn't sleep any less upon knowing you'll be out of my, Michiru's and Setsuna's life. But I do know that Michiru would mind. And even though you aren't aware of it or either not willing to admit it, you won't be able to sleep at night.''

''As a parent you try your best to make your child smile.'' Haruka hissed. ''But all you do is make her cry. So excuse me if I lack understanding and compassion when it comes to your point of view.''

''Let's go..'' Masashi said. He didn't want to get into a fight with the blonde tomboy. Even though he wasn't showing it he had to admit that Haruka scared him. She was so much stronger than he expected her to be. The last time he had seen her he ended up with a black eye for over two weeks. He could still remember the pain that had went through his body back then.

Without saying anything else he took Mika's hand in his own and pulled her towards the door.

''Wait...'' Michiru tried but Haruka stopped her from following them.

''Let them go, Michi. They'll be back. They just need time to think now. A lot happened today.'' Michiru could now also feel Setsuna's hand on her shoulder. She wanted to believe that they would be back but somehow she had already given up hope. And then, without even realizing it Michiru suddenly broke down into tears, falling to the ground as she did so.

Setsuna shot Haruka a concerned look which was returned by a sad smile. Then both bend down to comfort their lover.

-----

_Two weeks later_

''Ruka, wake up.'' The blonde heard a voice whispered on the back ground. Slowly she opened her eyes only to be greeted by both Setsuna and Michiru who stood in front of the bed. She grunted in annoyance.

''It's too early for this. Why are you up anyway?'' She mocked.

Setsuna giggled. ''It's almost past one in the afternoon. Besides, your big race starts in three hours. You should get up and get ready.'' It had been two weeks since Michiru's parents had visited them and until now they still hadn't bothered to contact Michiru. At first the aqua haired girl had, had some trouble dealing with the fact she lost her parents but she seemed to be doing better every day.

''Fuck.'' Haruka murmured before rolling over, burrying her face in her pillow.

She could also hear Michiru laugh now. ''Stop being silly Ruka. You've slept enough.''

''Enough? I would've agreed if you hadn't been keeping me up all night.'' Haruka smirked while recalling the previous night.'' Both Setsuna as Michiru blushed heavily. Even though they were together for quite some time now they still managed to get a little shy when it came down to these things. Haruka, on the other hand, didn't seem to have this problem.

Michiru quickly bend down to place a kiss on Haruka's exposed shoulder causing the blonde to turn around again, as if waiting for something. The aqua haired girl immediately understood of course and now placed a kiss on Haruka's lips. It didn't last long because before it could become more passionate a loud ringing sound interrupted them.

''I'll go.'' Setsuna said. With that she smiled happily and walked over to the phone that stood on a drawer on the other side of the room. ''Setsuna speaking, how may I help you?'' She asked. At first she just replied to the caller by saying 'yes' 'ahem' 'uhum' and 'that's right' but after a few moments her eyes went wide. ''Yes ma'am.'' With that Setsuna turned around to face Michiru.

The aqua haired girl couldn't help it but feel worried about it for some reason. ''It's for you.'' Setsuna finally said.

Michiru nodded and slowly crawled off of her blonde girlfriend before walking over to Setsuna and took the phone from her. ''Hello?''

_''Hi...''_ The voice on the other side of the line said.

Michiru immediately recognized the woman's voice. ''Mother.'' She tried her best to sound cold but her voice couldn't hide the happiness she was feeling.

_''Hi.''_ Mika replied, nervously. _''You see.. your dad and I thought about it and...''_

Haruka and Setsuna just sat on the bed as they watched Michiru talk to her mother through the phone. Both had their worries at first but when they saw Michiru's face light up they couldn't help it but feel happy as well. Haruka looked up at Setsuna and quickly placed a kiss on her cheek. ''I guess you were right. They came back.''

''They always do.'' Setsuna replied, smiling.

They now focussed on Michiru again. ''Yes, ofcourse! I will tell them. I'll see you then,'' And with that Michiru hung up and turned around to look at Setsuna and Haruka. ''They want _us _to come and visit them this weekend. They want to fix things between us!'' She cheered.

''That's wonderf...'' Setsuna started but couldn't even finish. Before she could Michiru had already jumped on top both of her and Haruka and started to hug them.

''I'm so happy!'' Michiru admitted. She quickly pulled back and placed a kiss on Haruka's lips, then on Setsuna's and so on. This lasted for at least five minutes before she started to hug them once more. ''I love you, both of you!''

''We love you too.'' Haruka laughed. She was glad that Michiru was finally happy again. She didn't like to see Michiru in a sad mood at all. It simply didn't fit her character. They didn't say anything else for at least ten more minutes, all three of them just enjoying the feeling of being there, together. Haruka broke the silence though.

''We're not really going, are we?''

Her question was answered by two women who started to laugh, sending chills down Haruka's spine.

''I guess that means yes.'' Haruka sighed before turning around again to bury her head in her pillow. This was going to be a busy week. She wasn't one to complain though. After all, why would she when she had two beautiful women by her side? And who knew, maybe she was even going to like Mika and Masashi.

**The End**

* * *

Yeah, right. Like those guys eh? Well I hope you liked it. I'm not satisfied with this chapter myself but because it was getting too long I decided to just end it. Let me know what you think of it. Oh and to those who were wondering, I stole the name 'Masashi' from the movie Ju-on 2. A few people who read this story before I posted it asked me about it so, yeah... Until the next story! 


End file.
